Let's Start a Riot
by disorderly-being
Summary: A bet leads the women to play mind games of their own; combining the bet & nexus story lines together, ignoring real life & everything else. possible pairings: trish/christian, lita/jericho, cordelia/edge or randy orton, melina/hunter, crossover with btvs


**Author's Note:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/WWE crossover (although, demons and slay-age are not part of the story). Set 10 years after Graduation day, making Cordelia 28. Also, adjusting other main characters' ages by four years: Lita (31), Trish (30), Edge (32), Jericho (35), Christian (32). Lita was never Edge's manager, & she and Trish never retired; Lita, Trish, & Melina formed an alliance, including Cordelia when she joined the WWE.

Part One

"Exactly how much is a Canadian dollar?"

Lita looked up from her bag, the redhead pulling out her ring gear for the night which consisted of dark, baggy pants, a white spaghetti strap that was emblazoned with the words 'Girls Rule' on the front, and a long sleeved, bright pink fishnet top that she would wear over her shirt and off one shoulder. She watched as Cordelia Chase closed the door to their locker room, a fierce expression on the brunette's face. Lita exchanged a look with another woman in the room, Trish Stratus looking as confused as Lita felt. She cleared her throat, pushing aside her red hair as she settled hazel eyes on Cordelia. "Less than one American dollar, as far as I know."

Trish was quick to nod her head, the blond woman seated on the couch, and Cordelia's eyes only seemed to narrow even more. Trish's eyebrows lifted in curiosity and the blond had to wonder just what her friend was thinking of. It wasn't as if they had never seen the brunette angry, truth be told her anger rivaled that of her own and Lita's, as well as the fourth and final member of their little group, Melina's. Which she had to figure was a reason the four had generally stuck together. Well, that and the fact that most of the other divas on the RAW roster annoyed them to no end. Eve was cool and they had no problems with the Bella twins, but Jillian was kind of a moron and they felt that Alicia Fox was nothing more than a brat, as was Maryse. And, truth be told, Trish never did forgive Gail Kim for trying to end her career all those years ago. Thank God, Lita had made her return that night and pretty much saved her from the beating Gail and Molly Holly had seemed intent on dishing out. But, back to the matter at hand, Trish was curious to know what had caused the total character reversal in her friend. Not ten minutes ago, before the brunette had left the locker room in search of a vending machine, Cordelia had been grinning like a fool and was practically giddy. Their fellow diva having just received a bouquet of roses from Edge. The blond man had taken a interest in Cordelia a few weeks ago, almost six months after the brunette's debut... And as she thought more about it, Chris Jericho had taken an interest in her while Christian had taken an interest in Lita at around the same time. Could be a coincidence... Trish shook herself out of her thoughts, not wanting to dwell on that because, really, she had no interest in Jericho and she was also aware of the lack of interest Lita had in Christian. Although, she also knew that Cordelia had been slowly falling for Edge and began to wonder even more...

"What's wrong, Cor?" Lita asked their friend. The redhead staring at Cordelia with concern. Trish just noticing that the younger woman was near tears. They watched in silence as Cordelia crossed the room, grabbing the roses that she had carefully left on top of her bags and throwing them on the ground. She then stomped on them with her high heeled boots, a look of loathing on her face as she watched her own actions. "Cordelia-"

"It was because of a stupid bet," Cordelia looked up from the roses she had destroyed and when she blinked, her tears began to fall. Lita and Trish immediately going to her side... Cordelia crumpled in her friends' arms.

"What was a bet?"

"Edge... His interest in me. Hell, Christian and Jericho are in it, too. I should have known not to trust them, should have wondered why those assholes suddenly gave a shit about us, about anything other than themselves." Cordelia shook her head, a humorless laugh escaping through her lips. "Two Canadian dollars, to whichever one of them that manages to sleep with us first."

Lita and Trish exchanged a look of understanding, Cordelia unaware of said look. They understood that their friend must have felt hurt and betrayed. Cordelia's feelings for Edge had been genuine, she thought that he was sweet and that she was lucky to have his attention, with her being a new diva and Edge being not only a former World champion, but a former WWE and Tag Team champion, too. As well as his other accomplishments in the WWE. But how sweet can he be if he had actually made a bet about sleeping with her... and for two measly Canadian dollars, too. Talk about a slap to the face. Luckily, Lita and Trish felt nothing more than a possible friendship with Christian and Jericho. Although, Lita was a bit hurt to find out that Chris, a man that she had once upon a time called her friend, had taken part in such a bet. She ignored her pain for the time being, knowing that Cordelia was hurt much more than she was.

"Cordelia-"

She quickly wiped away her tears, Cordelia moving away from what comfort her friends were able to provide her. She drew in a long and shaky breath before she explained how she had found out about the bet to her friends. She moved towards the couch Trish had vacated, practically throwing herself on it. "The vending machine was hidden, in an alcove, so I don't think they saw me. Hell, I'm *sure* they didn't see me, because if they did..." She shrugged, "Anyway, I was just standing there, trying to decide on what I wanted when I heard Christian talking to someone about Lita. I thought, OK, he's talking about my friend, wonder what about, you know? So, I eavesdropped, hid behind the vending machine just in case, it was dark so the only way you're able to tell anyone was there is if you're actually standing in front of the vending machine or whatever. He's just talking, well, lying, really, because I sincerely doubt Lita did more than hug the Creepy Little Bastard. And, according to Christian, he was *this* close to getting you in his bed... which made me stop and wonder, what the hell was he talking about? I would have asked him myself, but then I noticed Jericho's voice, then Edge's. More of the same words as Christian - Jericho talking about Trish, Edge about me. All of them obviously into the bet, their conversation ending with an argument on who would win, with the losers having to pay a Canadian dollar."

Lita and Trish remained quite, Cordelia looking as if she had more to say. The brunette squaring her shoulders and meeting the curious eyes of her friends. A look of determination in her eyes. "I want us to mess with their heads, make them pay."

"And how do you want us to go about doing that?"

"Do you trust me?"

Lita and Trish looked at each other, both divas then nodding.

"Of course, we do-"

"Well, I think it's about time we spoke to the General Manager, don't you?"


End file.
